The Mickey Bricks Code
by FandomFangirl338
Summary: Michael Stone always has a set of rules. What if one day, those rules are broken?
1. Late Night Chatter

The penthouse of the London Five was awash with the dim lighting of the ever constant London city lights, street lights, head lamps and the bright lights of the still open offices. At 3:30am, you'd expect a place to be quiet, with people sleeping in their warm beds, tucked up safe, but London is different, and the people of London never seem to sleep. Michael Stone was one of those people.

Michael Stone, Mickey Bricks to his friends and other members of the grifting world, was sitting on the balcony of the penthouse, scotch in hand. He was lent forward on his chair, his elbows resting on his knees as he contemplated the list of marks they had gathered. Four highly wealthy men and one woman all perfect for a con, but he was having trouble with which one he could choose. He would have to sleep on it, if he could get to sleep that is. Mickey sighed heavily; sleep was evading him recently, ever since the tango with DCI Lucy Britford, he constantly looked for holes and places where they could end up being caught. He bought the scotch glass to his lips and took a large sip of the burning drink, before placing the tumble down onto the low table beside him.

"Can't sleep?" the quiet voice of Emma Kennedy drew Mickey from his thoughts. She was perched against the doorframe, wearing pyjama trousers and a spaghetti strap vest, the puppy slipper boots on her feet caused Mickey to smile slightly. He shook his head to answer her question.

"Sleep seems to think she doesn't need to visit me at the moment." Mickey deduced.

"And the force of sleep just so happens to be female does it?" Emma asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh but of course. Any force with that much power over a man has to be considered a female, like cars and ships." Mickey looked up as Emma took the seat next to him. "Women are a force to be reckoned with."

"Too right we are." Emma stated with a bright smile on her face, her face then fell as a serious tone took over her. "You've been out here for the last 3 nights Mickey, you need to do something. An hour here and there when you finally go to your room as dawn breaks isn't enough, for anyone, let alone you." Emma was worried. She had never seen Mickey this thoughtful before, and it wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"I know. It's just, after the whole thing with Britford, I can't help but think every mark out there could be a copper."

"Hey, Bitchface is long behind us Mickey, thankfully, you saw through all of her plans, even with that MI6 woman." She placed her hand on his forearm. "You're the best there is Mickey Bricks. Don't ever question that."

They exchanged smiles, and then Emma stood up and titled her head towards the kitchenette.

"Come on, a mug of camomile tea will do wonders." She picked up his scotch tumbler and walked inside. Mickey followed behind her, closing the balcony door as he went. Once he reached her, she had already put the kettle on and had placed a tea bag each in two mugs. Mickey took this chance to look at Emma, really look at her, there stood a woman with a mask of confidence, thrill seeking and risk taking, and yet, at 3:50am all he saw was a young woman who took care of her friends, who worried about them and a woman who looked very cute in her PJs.

"Emma, do you ever think that maybe our decision that 'kissing for pleasure was not a good idea' was actually a good idea?" Mickey looked up at her as she poured the boiling water into the two mugs.

"All the time Michael Stone. All the time."


	2. Flashbacks

After finally going back to his room at 4:30am, Mickey fell asleep with a relaxed smile on his face. It was the best sleep he could have wished for, until he was rudely awakened at 9am by the sound of Sean and Ash having a debate about football.

"All I'm saying is that a football team can't just choose to be relegated 'to have a break', they were relegated because they're not a good team." Sean made his point known to Ash, who by the sound of the deep sigh was not happy someone was talking against West Ham.

"Sean, do me a favour yeah?" Ash looked at the youngest grifter in the crew, "Shut up."

Albert chuckled. Mickey took this as his time to make his presence known to the others. He pushed the duvet off of himself and swung his legs to the floor, rubbing his face before he stood and walked into the main area of the penthouse. He was welcomed with three different greetings.

"Mornin' Mick, finally get to sleep then eh?" Ash asked whilst he bought his mug of tea to his mouth.

"Morning, yes thanks. Managed to get a decent few hours too." Mickey poured himself a cup of coffee from the cafetiere. "How are you this morning Albert?" Mickey asked the veteran conman.

"Not bad, I have a poker game later and I'm feeling lucky," Albert finished his reply with a wink, "Sean is young Emma awake yet?"

"Dunno, I'll check on her in a bit. She gets cranky if you pull her away from her beauty sleep." Sean said without looking up from his newspaper.

"No need boys. I'm awake," Emma announced as she walked in from her room, dressed for her morning run. "I'll see you guys later." She started walking toward the stairs, when she was stopped by Albert.

"Emma, you need something to eat first." He reminded her, the ever caring grandfather figure. Emma smiled as she walked back to the kitchen island. She placed a hand on Mickeys back as she reached over and picked up a croissant. The sensation of Emma touching him caused Mickey to go tense.

_After hearing Emma say she still thought about the idea of them being together, Mickey prowled around the kitchen island and stood behind her, his body up against hers. _

_"Mickey, what are you playing at?" Emma asked as she turned around to face him, her hands gripping the side of the countertop behind her. _

_"I'm rolling the dice." He said simply, before leaning down to her and capturing his lips with hers, this caused an instant reaction from Emma, making her grab at his t-shirt and pull him closer to her. His hands went to the back of her head; his fingers gliding threw her blonde hair. Mickey's tongue swept across Emma's bottom lip, she moaned into him, opening her mouth slightly, allowing Mickey to gently enter her mouth with his tongue. The initial contact of the two spurned Mickey on, picking Emma up and placing her onto the counter. Her legs went to wrap around his waist. Then, she stopped. Emma pulled back, breaking the kiss. She leant her forehead against his, her hands around his neck. _

_"As much as I want to continue, we really shouldn't. It's too much at once." She whispered. _

_"I know. We'll take this slow. Quietly, by our terms, no one else's." Mickey replied, he quickly pecked her lips, and helped her to the floor. _

_"Goodnight Michael, sleep well." Emma said as she walked in the direction of her room. _

_"Goodnight Emma, I'm sure I will." He replied to the space where she once was. _

"Mick, are you with us?" Ash asked the inside man.

"Hmm? Oh yes, sorry, just thinking about the marks." Mickey replied, his eyes drifting down to his side, where he saw a small smirk on Emma's lips, it was as if she knew what he was really thinking about.

**A/N:** Hey guys and girls, just wanted to say, I don't own Hustle, because if I did Emma and Mickey would be together, even though that sexual tension was great.

Please review, any ideas, questions, I'll read it all :)


	3. The New Mark

Emma's daily run along the River Thames was the only time she could think for herself, don't get her wrong, she likes living with the guys; it's just, being the only girl in a man's apartment was sometimes too testosterone-fuelled. As she approached her usual resting bench outside the Tate Modern gallery, she bent forward and held her knees, breathing deeply, replenishing her oxygen supply. Emma sat herself on the bench and took a long drink from her water bottle, taking out her earphones, pausing her workout music.

"Enjoying the fresh air Miss Kennedy?" A female voice asked from Emma's right.

Emma looked at the person behind the voice and chuckled when she saw who she was now talking to.

"DCI Britford," Emma sat up straighter, "what can I do for you on this lovely early morning?"

"Oh I just thought we could have a girlie catch up," Britford sat next to Emma on the bench, "How's Michael?"

"Mickey's fine thanks," Emma looked at her watch, "he should be in the gym at the moment, I usually join him for a weights work out every few days." Emma stood and looked down at the DCI. "I'll tell him you said hello shall I?"

"That would be most kind. Still pining for him are you?" Lucy smirked at Emma, remembering the blonde's reaction to her when she walked into Eddie's Bar.

"Is it still pining if the feelings are reciprocated?" Emma tilted her head to one side before taking off in the direction of the hotel. Britford just sat there, a stunned look on her face.

"Peter Richards, the CEO and owner of Acting Discoveries. He claims to be the reason many of our current soap stars have jobs, after 'discovering them'. None of this has been confirmed." Ash explained as a picture of Richards was showing on the projector screen.

"Okay, now why is he a mark?" Sean asked confused.

"Well, word on the grapevine is that he tells young women that they're the next big thing and offers them many roles in upcoming pilots of new shows. He then shyly admits that the new 'talent' in question has to fork out cash in order to fly to the States in order to start shooting" Ash continued his explanation to the group.

"So, this is like that model agency woman who upset Eddie's niece?" Emma asked.

"Sort of, however, this guy is slightly worse. He tells the new star that they'll need to hand over £4,000 sometimes £5,000 to pay for a visa, ticket and accommodation. Then, once the money has been handed over, in cash, he then tells them that the tickets and information should be with them within the next couple of weeks."

"And the documents never show up do they?" Emma asked, a frown on her face.

"Nope, and he's done this about 35 times. Meaning he has raked in at least £140,000 in cash." Ash concluded.

Sean whistled at the amount of money that had been conned from numerous amounts of women. Emma sat there in silence, anger bubbling as she thought about the mark, she despised men who took advantage of young naïve women. Albert closed his eyes and shook his head, feeling shame for the new mark.

Mickey stood up from his seat next to Emma on the sofa and walked to the screen. His hands on his hips and he paced.

"Albert, use your contacts and find out where this man likes to spend his free time," Albert nodded and pulled his phone of his pocket, "Sean, do background research on the guy, find out what made him go into this business, what makes him tick," Sean agreed, "Ash, you'll be Charles Burning, proud father to Lauren, aspiring actress," Emma and Ash looked at each other and smiled, "and I'll be Rex Jones, Lauren's brooding boyfriend who goes everywhere with her, over protective and such. Let's get to work."

**A/N: **Hey guys :) hope you like the chapters so far, I have a lot of time on my hands at the moment and I should be updating every other day or even every day until I go to college. Keep reading and please review, it helps to know if people are enjoying the story.


	4. Roping the Mark

After climbing out of the taxi, Albert walked up to The Arts Club on Dover Street, an expensive Gentlemen's Club for those interested in The Arts, Literature and Science. He had been informed by the head doorman that Richards had been a member for the past two years and was a regular every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, arriving at 5:30pm like clockwork. It was currently 6:05pm, meaning Richards had had thirty five minutes to get himself a drink and loosen up slightly.

Making his way through the high class crowd, Albert quickly saw his mark looking threw a leather bound portfolio, a look of disgust on his face. He also had a near empty glass of brandy next to him, which gave Albert his cue. He sat in the worn leather chair next to Richards and motioned to a nearby waiter.

"A scotch on the rocks for myself and another brandy for this young man if you please." Albert asked the young waiter kindly. Peter Richards looked up from his documents to glance at the man who was the reason for another beverage.

"Thank you very much," Richards tilted his head, indicating that he wanted to hear Albert's name.

"Leroy Michaels and your name sir?" Albert asked, whilst he was handed his drink from the waiter, he smiled at the young man handing him a £10 tip.

"Peter Richards, discoverer of the new celebrity." He took the brandy from the waiter, and that was that, no acknowledgement or gesture of thanks.

"Ah, that's most coincidently my friend. I know a man, Charles Burning, who believes his daughter may be the next big thing." Albert mused to the man, "Would you mind taking a look at a picture?"

"I'll give it a quick scan if you have one handy" Richards replied, he was always curious when it came to new possibilities.

"I do believe she's in the current issue of Country Life, which I have on me." Albert reached into his briefcase and pulled out the modified magazine and handed it to Richards after opening it on the page showing Emma as Lauren Burning with a brief description beneath.

_"Lauren Burning, 28, seen here in the City of London, is the daughter of Charles Burning and the late Maria Burning nee Moore. Burning is a city banker and his daughter is an aspiring actress and model." _

"She's beautiful, I'll give her that, but I'm afraid I'll have to see her in person to get the full affect." Richards handed the magazine back to Albert, and gave him a business card. "Give Mr Burning my card and ask him to give me a call, to see if a meeting can be set up."

Albert thanked Richards and made his excuse to leave; he picked up his briefcase and smoothed out his suit jacket. He nodded to Richards and the waiter on his way out, making sure to stop by the doorman and hand him a folded £20 note before he left. Reaching into an inside pocket of his jacket, he fished out his phone and dialled Mickey's number.

"Mickey, we have a nibble, he seemed very intrigued by Emma's beauty." Albert discussed with the other man who was standing in the penthouse. Mickey smiled.

"Thanks Albert, I'll let the others know," Mickey looked up and saw Emma waving her hand at him.

"Ask Albert what he wants for dinner please" She asked.

"Albert, Emma would like to know what you would like for dinner as it's your choice tonight.

"Oh, Emma's lovely Carbonara would be well received on my end." Albert replied, already thinking of the dish, Emma rarely cooked, but when she did, it was delicious.

"I'll let her know, see you in a while Albert." Mickey then hung up his phone. He then walked up the kitchen island and took a seat in one of the stools. "Albert said your Carbonara is on his mind."

Emma smiled up at Mickey and looked in the fridge to make sure she had all the ingredients.

"Seems I'll have to make a quick run to the shops, care to join me?" She asked, her mouth slight open, her tongue grazing her left upper canine.

"I have some free time, and I need the fresh air." Mickey looked at her, his eyes darkening.

Emma picked up her bag and made her way to the door, Mickey close behind his hand on her lower back.


	5. Shopping Boredom

As Emma looked at the different items on the shelves in the supermarket located about ten minutes away from the penthouse, Mickey followed behind pushing the shopping trolley, glancing at the many different people who were also shopping. Most of them women, not to be stereotypical, and there were also a large number of men moping along behind their significant others. Emma and a woman were looking at the large selection of creams, cheeses and other dairy products. They seemed to be having a discussion about shopping deals.

"I mean, 3 for 2 on large pots of single cream may seem great," the woman, who Mickey would say was roughly 37, deduced "but who really needs that much cream? Unless you're throwing a party or have 10 mouths to feed."

"I agree, they need to put these deals on products people actually use on a regular basis, like eggs, milk and sliced bread." Emma replied, "I have myself and four men to feed and trust me, we go throw those 3 staple items like nobody's business." Emma reached down and picked up a single pot of the large single cream.

"Four men? Wow, I feel for you, at the moment it's myself, my husband and our son." The woman looked over her shoulder to a man and boy who were leaning against a trolley, obviously bored, much like Mickey himself. "Then this morning my other half announces that his two brothers are coming for dinner tonight. Talk about no warning."

Emma shook her head. "At least they're good for pushing the trolley." She looked over to Mickey, "Mick, can you grab me some of the Pecorino please? The non-grated version." Mickey nodded and walked to the cheeses and picked up the hard Italian cheese and placed it with the other groceries.

"What's the age gap between you two? He seems slightly old for you, no offense." The woman asked Emma as she walked to her trolley and put the cream inside.

"Eight years. He turned 36 the other month. Right well I think that's everything." Emma walked over to Mickey and put the cream with the cheese. "It was nice talking to you." Emma smiled at the woman and they said their goodbyes.

Mickey didn't seem to think his current position was very fair. He was carrying all the heavier bags and Emma was only carrying two light bags. Alas, he didn't say anything; Emma was mean when she was asked about certain things.

"So, as you won't need to start cooking for an hour, I thought maybe we could talk about the details of the con and the mark. Make sure everything is water tight." Mickey suggested as they entered the lift that would take them to the penthouse.

"Sure that sounds good, let me put this stuff away first, it will only take 15 minutes to do dinner, so we should be fine for a few moments of fine tuning." Emma smiled up at Mickey, their height difference more obvious when she wasn't wearing her usual heels. Their eyes locked whilst the lift climbed to their floor, the air in the small space getting warmer by the second. Emma swallowed, the distinct movement made Mickey's eyes lock with her throat, the idea of trailing his lips along her smooth skin made his pupils dilate.

"Maybe the, er, talk on details could wait for the boys to return? They won't be back from Eddie's for another 40 minutes." Emma suggested as she bit her bottom lip at the sight of Mickey's chocolate eyes turning near black. Mickey just nodded. He couldn't speak; the anticipation was too much for him. The lift stopped, and the doors opened. Grabbing the shopping bags, the duo walked hostility to the penthouse and placed the bags on the working top.

The next thing Emma knew, she had been picked up, her legs wrapped around Mickey's waist and her hands grasped onto his shoulders. She couldn't determine when Mickey's lips attached to hers, but she was aware whilst they two were connected, he was walking them toward his bedroom.

Mickey lay Emma down on the white cotton linens, her hair fanning out beneath her.

"What happened to taking things slowly Mr Stone?" Emma's voice was husky and deep.

"I've wanted you for nearly 3 and a half years Miss Kennedy. I can't wait a moment longer." Mickey whispered as he descended towards her, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

**A/N: **I've based this around the middle of season 8, so the whole "shooting" isn't really in my idea frame, I'm sure you can understand. The age gap between Emma and Sean has changed within the show, so I'm going to hit the middle of the two and say Emma is three years older than Sean, to get an even ground. I may involve Danny and Stacie later on, but that'll be nearer chapter 15 – 20, if this story goes that far. Keep reading, and please the reviews do make me smile :D


	6. Dinner Time

"All I'm saying Ash, is that being the fixer isn't as adrenaline pumping as the inside man or the convincer, sure you need to confirm everything, but we have to _sell _it." Sean argued whilst walking up the stairs into the main area of the penthouse, a travel coffee paper cup in his hand.

"I've been on the inside many times Sean. I ain't denying it's hard, but without my skills, you'd be up a creek, with no paddle." Ash replied whilst he shut the door after Albert had walked in.

"Now, I hate to break it to you Sean, but as the Roper, without me, there'd be no mark." Albert sat down on the white sofa. "Meaning, alas, I'm the most important, after Mickey of course."

Ash and Sean joined Albert on the sofas, Ash pulled out a pack of cards and Sean picked up a magazine from the coffee table. As Sean flicked through the pages of the magazine he looked up and saw the shopping bags on the counter. He checked his watch.

"Do you guy know where Mick and Emma are?" Sean asked the other two.

"I believe they went shopping for some ingredients for dinner." Albert replied as he turned the page of the financial newspaper he was reading.

"The shopping bags are there." Sean declared.

"Eddie's?" Ash supplied.

Sean nodded, accepting the possibility the duo had gone to Eddie's for a drink before dinner.

Mickey looked up from buttoning his shirt, he was sure he heard something. He looked over to Emma who was zipping up the side of her dress.

"Did you hear something?" Mickey asked her, Emma shook her head.

"Maybe the guys are back." Emma said simply as she slipped on her heels. Emma then realised what she said. She froze. "Mickey, if they're out there, we can't exactly walk out. Sean will have a melt down!" She whispered frantically. Mickey walked over to her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Emma," He looked into her eyes, "he'll have to find sooner or later." Emma simply nodded at him. Mickey kissed her forehead, and tilted his head towards his bedroom door. "Come on, I'm getting hungry, especially after that workout." He winked at her and Emma swatted his arm.

"What's for dinner anyway?" Ash asked Albert.

"Emma's Carbonara." Albert grinned. His face fell as he saw Emma walk out of Mickey's bedroom.

"Right, let's get this meal on the go!" Emma announced, she confidently walked to the counter and pulled out the right ingredients for the dish. She bent down and pulled out a large pot, filled it with salted water and let it come up to a boil on the stove. "So Ash, did you get a call from Richards today? About setting up a meeting?" Emma asked as she sliced open a packet of pre-diced pancetta cubes. Mickey walked out into the main area at that moment. Sean raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I did actually." Ash replied to Emma's question.

_Ash was sitting at his laptop looking at the current racing scores as his mobile phone began to ring. _

_"Charles Burning." Ash put on his best toff voice. _

_"Ah, Mr Burning, my name is Peter Richards. I'm a discoverer of the next big talent for Hollywood and I saw a picture of your daughter in the recent Country Life magazine and I was hoping I could have a meeting with you both?" Came from the other end of the phone, Ash smirked. _

_"Why yes of course. My little girl has always been a fine actress. Allow me to check my diary to see when I'm free." Ash paused for a moment as he rustled bits of paper to make it sound like he was looking for an appropriate time. "Ah, yes, well we're both free tomorrow at 2:30pm. Is that alright with you?" _

_"That's absolutely perfect Mr Burning. I shall see you tomorrow." _

Ash smiled at Emma who gave him a wink as she put the sauce with the pasta and combined the two.

"Looks like I need to sort out an outfit after this then." She placed the large pot of Carbonara on a mat. "Come on boys, dinner is ready, help yourselves."

As the men pilled pasta into their bowls, Emma pulled out a bottle of white wine and unscrewed the cap. Sean had gotten five glasses out of the cupboard ready for Emma to pour.

The five sat down to eat, the men complimenting Emma's cooking. Albert watched as every so often Mickey and Emma would catch each other's eyes and smile knowingly.


	7. Meeting with the Mark

"The name's Charles Burning, my daughter and I have a meeting with Mr Richards at 2:30." Ash leant up against the reception desk of Richards' offices with Emma standing behind him, Mickey at her side. The receptionist looked up at the trio and gave a questioning look to the brooding figure that was Mickey in character as Rex Jones. Ash followed her gaze. "Oh yes, that's Rex, my daughters partner, he'll be with us too if that's alright." The receptionist smiled and nodded.

"Of course Mr Burning." She handed them visitor passes. "Mr Richards is in the main office on the first floor, once you exit the lift, turn right and go straight down, there's a set of large double doors, you can't miss it." She ended her explanation with a fake smile and got back to her work. With that the trio walked to the set of lifts.

The three grifters were welcomed into Mr Richards' office and were guided to a set of seats in front of his desk. Ash and Emma sat down whilst Mickey stood behind Emma, his arms crossed across his chest. Peter Richards looked at Emma closely. He liked what he saw, slim, blonde and good bone structure, and if he wasn't mistaken, a very slight similarity to Kylie Minogue. Richard's wasn't an old man himself; at 34 he was considered one of the best and youngest talent scouts in the business.

"Miss Burning," He looked directly into Emma's eyes. "After a little bit of research, am I right in thinking you wish to be an actress?"

Emma nodded at Richards enthusiastically. "Oh yes. It's always been a dream of mine," Emma looked across at Ash, "Hasn't it daddy?"

Ash smiled broadly, "Yes, my pumpkin has always had a thing for the limelight."

Peter Richards smiled, a young woman attached to daddy by the hip and a body guard, she was obviously naïve and loaded with money, his favourite type of woman. Although, if he were to have his way, the brooding bulldozer would have to go, he gave off an aura of trouble. During his time of thinking, Peter had been looking at Emma the entire time, and 'Rex' was having enough.

"Excuse me mate?" Mickey put on his best 'hard man' voice, "Care to look somewhere else rather than my woman?"

Emma turned around and placed her hand on Mickey's stomach. "Rex, it's alright. He needs to make sure I'm what Hollywood is looking for," Emma smiled sweetly, and then looked back at Richards, who had retreated into his chair, "isn't that right Mr Richards?"

"The young lady is right my good man." Richards looked at Ash. "Now then Mr Burning, may I call you Charles?" Ash nodded once, "Well, Charles, I do believe Lauren is the perfect representation of an English Rose, something all the critics in Hollywood are looking for."

Emma clapped excitedly, Mickey squeezing her shoulder and Ash smiling so broadly his face may split in two.

"Oh I say! That's just what we were hoping for, isn't it poppet?" Ash looked over at Emma who smiled at Ash and Richards. "Right then," Ash's phone began to ring. "Please excuse me," Ash stood up and walked to the back of the room, still in ear shot of the mark. "Yes? Speaking. Ah! Mr Jackson, the Hobbit part 3 you say?" Ash looked over at Emma and gave her a thumbs up, the look of pure shock on Richards' face "Well of course I'd have to talk to Lauren, but I'll get back to you within the hour. Thank you." He hung up the phone. "The Hobbit! Lauren, that's one of the biggest films there is!"

Peter Richard's stood up. "Mr Burning, how would you feel if I gave you some incentive to keep Lauren with me, instead of flying off to New Zealand?" He was desperate, if Peter Jackson wanted her, then someone else in the business would, he could start a bidding war, the highest amount will win! He saw pound sign notes in his eyes, the idea of hundreds of thousands of pounds lining his pockets, all because of this one girl, it was too much. "If I were to give you, say, £250,000 to stay with me," he'd make that all back and more, he knew it, "I'm sure someone else in Hollywood could offer Lauren an even bigger part in a movie, maybe Miss Marvel in the Avenger films? Who knows?!"

"That's a very good offer old chap, but Mr Jackson was offering £500,000 just to see her. I'm sorry." Ash replied as he started to lead Emma and Mickey out of the door.

"£750,000!"

"I'm sorry?" Ash asked turning back to the mark.

"I will pay you £750,000 to stay with me, and I will find your daughter the role of a lifetime." Desperation wasn't close to what Richards was feeling right now. He needed this girl, he couldn't let a money maker like her slip away.

"Well then, we'll talk it over and get back to you my dear chap." He guided the other grifters out of the door and towards the lift.


	8. Poker Playing

Sean sat at the coffee table and watched Ash as he shuffled a deck of cards ready for their weekly game of poker. Albert was getting the glasses for their drinks and Emma was trying to decide between whisky and scotch. She shrugged and bought both bottles over to the table so the boys could choose which they wanted to drink. Emma walked over to the boys and sat down on the single chair, making sure the boys weren't able to see her cards during the game, it wasn't that she didn't trust them, they're grifters, and you need to have as many advantages when it came to grifters, especially Albert.

It had been 2 hours since the start of the game, Albert was up by £50 and Sean had folded three hands ago. Ash was feeling like he had a good chance with a full house, Mickey had a straight and Emma had a straight flush. Albert, was bluffing, he hand a good hand, four of a kind, but he was certain someone else had a higher hand than he did.

"I see your £100 Stroller, and a raise you," Emma quirked an eyebrow as she looked at her cards, "£200".

"Oh! It's serious money now!" Ash exclaimed.

"And that is where I fold." Mickey gave in, he have doubt he could beat the others with his hand.

Albert looked at Emma and Ash. "Check."

"Check."

"Raise, £250."

Ash put his cards down. "I'm out; it's getting too hairy for me."

"So, Albert, what's it going to be?" Emma heckled the veteran grifter.

"Well my dear, I'll raise, £350."

"Call." Emma laid out her cards, and Albert his. As they checked what the other had, Emma clapped and scooped up her winnings.

Albert congratulated Emma and her playing skills and excused himself to go to bed. Ash announced he was going to Eddie's as it was only 10:00pm and Sean decided to tag along too, wanting to see if he could con Eddie with a new card trick he learned the other day. That left Emma and Mickey to their own devices.

"Right, well I'm going to go through details on the mark, make sure there's nothing we've missed," Mickey started.

"Mickey, why all the worry, all we have to do now is have Ash ring up and agree to the money and collect, we'll be fine." Emma stated as she collected the cards that were lying on the table. Mickey nodded, yet something still didn't feel right with him, he wasn;t sure what it was, but something definitely felt off.

Peter Richards was in his local supermarket picking up a few essentials he had run out of. On a whim he walked over to the magazine stand and picked up an issue of the current Country Life, wanted to see the pretty face he was willing to fork out £750,000 for. However, as he flicked through the pages, he didn't see the girl in question; he saw another, a brunette. This had peaked his curiosity and he picked up another issue to see if this was a printing error. It wasn't. There was no Lauren Burning in any of the issues available. He put down the magazines, paid for his shopping and made his way home.

Once there, he opened up his laptop and did a search on Lauren Burning and her father, with nothing coming up. Surely a family like this were bound to be mentioned somewhere, especially if they were supposedly mentioned in a magazine. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialling a number.

"Mr Lawrence? Peter Richards. I have a job for you, come by my office in the morning, I want to know who a Lauren Burning is, I have a photo. I'll pay you handsomely." He clicked off his phone; surely there was more to this woman than a simple appearance in a toff magazine.

**A/N: **Slightly shorter chapter this time around, I always try and aim for at least 650 words per chapter in order to give you something to read, and it means I can upload more frequently. Enjoy :D


	9. Being Watched

The London Five decided that they needed a break from the constant overview of the con details, so they were on their way to their office to have a drink and a quick game of pool. Walking across the Millennium Bridge Ash felt like they were being watched, but this was London, someone was always watching someone else, it was inevitable, so he shrugged it off. The trip to Eddie's usually only took about 10 minutes, 15 if Emma's feet were hurting due to her love for high heels.

"So, Sean, you up for a game of pool? Or are you too scared I'll take all your money?" Ash asked the young man. Sean glared at him, at went back to talking to Emma. He threw his arm around his sister and their heads leant together as they talked 'brother and sister' things. Sean adored his sister, she was the only family he had left, Rex wasn't someone he thought about anymore. After only having each other for so many years, and then being thrown into the crew, he was grateful for the moments when he could sit with Emma and just talk to her, even if the topic was irrelevant and stupid. It soothed him almost, having that familiarity. Sean had noticed his sister was smiling a lot more lately, and that intern made him smile more too. A goofy smile grew on his face and Emma was curious.

"Sean, are you alright?" Emma asked her baby brother.

"I'm perfect. Just perfect." He squeezed Emma closer to him and kissed her temple.

Jack Lawrence had finally found the girl he was being paid to look for. She seemed to be living in or staying at a hotel, with four men, one old enough for a bus pass and then one who looked like he had just left university. This did not fit the description given to him from Mr Richards. As he had taken up a nest in his car outside the entrance to the hotel, he saw the five leave and head towards the River. He got out of his car, locked it and followed the group at a safe distance. They walked across the bridge and he noticed the exchange between 'Laruen' and the boy of the group. From what he was told, she was in a relationship with the talk black man who was with them.

The ended up in a bar and Jack waited ten minutes before going into the bar also, he sat in a secluded booth in a corner of the bar and saw that the group were conversing openly with the barman and owner of the bar, Eddie. He was quietly listening to what they were saying; he couldn't hear everything, as they talked quite quietly when they were just talking to each other.

"Right, Ash, you and me at that pool table, with something to drink." 'Lauren' announced to who was supposedly her father.

"Oh Emma, that's fighting talk." So Lauren wasn't Lauren at all, she was Emma. Interesting. "Want to put a small bet on the table?" Ash replied.

"I was thinking of having a friendly, but when you put it like that, how does £100 for the winner sound?" Emma asked the older man.

"That don't sound 'alf bad." Ash smiled at Emma and walked over to the table.

Emma followed, asking Eddie for a beer for herself and Ash.

It had been half an hour and Jack had established that the oldest member of the group was called Albert, the youngest Sean and the black man was Mickey. Emma had lost to Ash and had paid him the money. She was arguing that she could hold her drink better, but pool was something that didn't come naturally to her. She was apparently able to beat Mickey at poker and was very skilled in shopping. As the group gathered around the bar, Jack noticed that Mickey's hand had rested itself on the small of Emma's back, causing Jack to think there was a slight chance the two were close, like he had been told. He saw that Mickey was gently rubbing his thumb on Emma's back, and she physically relaxed, she turned to look up at him and smiled shyly, which seemed to be very out of character for the young woman. Jack had a lot to report back to Mr Richards; it seemed that he would be seeing much more of this group. He stood up to leave quietly, as he reached the door; he looked back at Emma, and decided that he wouldn't mind seeing her again.


	10. The Mystery Man and the Shopping

Mickey Stone never backed down from a challenge, it was a fact, and he wasn't going to back down from this one either. He looked down at the troublesome object in front of him and sighed. He picked it up again and turned it around in his hands. Both Sean and Emma had made this look incredibly easy.

"Having trouble Mr Stone?" came a flirtatious voice from behind him.

"No Miss Kennedy I'm not." Mickey replied, slightly pissed.

"Oh, come on Mickey, it's a Rubik's Cube, not a bomb!" Emma held out her hand and Mickey placed the infernal object onto her palm. "Look, it's easy when you know the algorithms," Mickey gave her a look of disbelief. "Right, first you need to pick a side to complete first, I always go with white, don't ask why, I just do, and then you need to start by making a cross with the white squares."

Emma continued her explanation of how to solve the cube slowly so Mickey could learn alongside her. After 10 minutes of slow turning, the cube was complete, all the sides the right colour. Mickey nodded, finally thinking he had grasped the movements Emma had dictated to him. Now it was his turn, Emma sat with him, and prompted him if he stuck, and then Mickey smiled. He had completed a hell inducing cube of death.

"Right then, I'm going shopping. I'll see you later." Emma announced as she stood up. She leaned down and kissed Mickey gently. When they broke apart, Mickey had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Do you need company on this shopping trip?" he asked her huskily.

"You wish." Emma winked at him and walked to the door. "See you later, if you're lucky, I'll give you a show of what I got." Mickey swallowed loudly as he watched her leave.

Emma slowly walked through the men's section in a department store off of Oxford Street. Her fingers gliding across the fabric of the shirts she was looking at. She had taken note of Mickey's shirt and collar size and was trying to find him a new piece to add to his wardrobe. At a rack of pastel blue shirts Emma was looking at the sizes when she felt a presence beside her. She looked up and saw a man, around 30 years old looking down at her.

"Er, Hello." Emma greeted.

"Now, ma'am, who would you be buying for?" the gentleman asked her, "your father, brother, maybe a friend?"

Emma smiled, "actually he's more my," Emma searched for the word she could use to describe her relationship with Mickey, "lover."

"I see." The man looked at the shirt Emma had in her hand, and looked at the size. "Looks like he's a large guy."

"He's well built." Emma responded as she walked past the man and headed towards the ties. The man followed her, which seemed odd; maybe he was an employee trying to help her that was it.

She looked at the shirt again then looked at the ties available, trying to find the right colour to compliment the cotton. She held a light grey tie to the shirt and smiled at the two together. She picked up a box containing the same tie and walked toward the area with socks. Sean was running out of socks without holes in them, and as his big sister, Emma had decided that it was her job to buy him some new ones, well, it was more he had asked her to grab some.

Just as she was approaching the socks, she glanced around her and saw the man again. This time he wasn't as close, but he still had his eye on her. That's when she saw something perfect for Albert. She picked up the new chain and headed over to the socks, picked up a pack of neutral colours and set them on top of her pile of clothing, with consisted of dresses for her, some bits Ash needed and the stuff for Mickey.

"You seem to be buying a lot for your lover." The man was back.

"Actually, the socks are for my brother, the chain is for my," Emma thought of a word that didn't sound too out of place, she couldn't say "Roper" could she? "Granddad and the other bits that aren't for my lover are for me and my" she paused, "dad." Yeah that sounded appropriate for Ash.

"I see, that's a lot of men." The mystery man commented.

"That's what happens when you live with four men." Emma looked up at the man to gauge his reaction. He looked intrigued.

"Wow that's a lot. Well it was nice meeting you…?" He paused, waiting for her to tell him her name.

"Emma and thank you for the conversation…?" she did the same.

"Jack. Jack Lawrence."


	11. Reassuring Mickey Stone

"Oh my god, trust me, as much as I like shopping, buying for four men," Emma sat down on one of the sofas in the penthouse, "it's not enjoyable. At all." She concluded. The boys still looked at her expectantly and she sighed, leaning forward and searching through the bags until she had distributed the correct item to each person. Emma was pulling out Mickey's new tie when she remembered the only decent part of 'man shopping'.

"Although, that nice guy who worked at the shop made things less boring." Emma handed the tie to Mickey.

"You met a guy whilst shopping?" Sean asked his older sister. "Only you Emma, only you." Sean chuckled, looking at the socks his sister had bought him. Mickey was looking at Emma, and she knew the look.

"It wasn't like that Sean," she was still looking at Mickey as she explained the situation. "He was a retail assistant and he was just asking what I was buying and for who, that's all." Emma placed her hand on Mickey's forearm, making him calm slightly, the Neanderthal Side he kept deep inside raising its head at the idea of another man talking to Emma, touching Emma, kissing Emma. Making love to Emma.

"Anyways, I only have time for you guys. What more could a girl want eh?"

Mickey smiled as Emma stood and walked to her room with the bags of the shopping she had gotten for herself. Ash was smirking; he had seen the entire interaction between Emma and Mickey and thought it had been a long time coming.

"So Mick, how do you feel about someone talking to our Ems then?" Ash asked the leading grifter.

Mickey looked back at his best friend. "I'm sorry?" Mickey chuckled, or tried to. Sean looked between the two.

"Well, you don't seem best pleased that another man had talked to her." Ash replied, looking at the goods Emma had given him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ash." Mickey stood up holding the shirt and tie. "I need to ask Emma if she has the receipt, the collar size is too small on the shirt." He made his feeble excuse and walked to Emma's room.

He knocked on her bedroom door and entered when he heard her call. She looked up at him as she was placing items in her dresser and her wardrobe.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"This, guy, he didn't come onto you or anything right?" Mickey asked the blonde before him.

Emma looked at him with disbelief. "No, of course not." She put the dress she was holding on the rail and walked over to Mickey, holding his face in her hands. "Even if he were, I only have eyes for you." She kissed him slowly and smiled when he kissed her back. She pulled back and went back to sorting through her new purchases; Mickey sat on the edge of her bed and watched her work.

Sean looked at Emma's door, "Mick's been in there a long time."

Albert looked up from the racing results he was reading. "Maybe Emma can't find the receipt in the large number of shopping bags she has."

"Yeah, maybe, I'm gonna ask if she needs anything, she normally like a cup of tea after a shopping trip." Sean stood and walked in the direction of Emma's room.

Emma placed the last shirt she had bought into her dresser and looked over at Mickey who was still sitting on her bed, deep in thought. She folded up the bags from the shopping and placed them in a drawer she had set aside specially. Once her room was back to how it was before hand, she stood in front of Mickey and placed her hands on his shoulders. His hands instinctively came around her legs and held her thighs, pulling her closer until his forehead rested on her stomach.

"Michael, talk to me." Emma whispered.

"The idea, of another man leering over you." Mickey gripped her thighs tighter, "It makes me want to hunt him down." Emma knelt on her knees, making her slightly shorter than he was in his sitting position.

"Hey," she looked into his eyes, "I may be partial to a bit of Neanderthal, but, I won't have you in prison again," her hands wrapped around his neck, "is that understood?" she asked him. He nodded and she kissed his lips lightly, sealing their semi-deal. Mickey grasped the back of Emma's head, kissing her harder.

Sean chose that moment to open the door to Emma's bedroom.


End file.
